With the rapid development of the Internet, Internet services emerge continuously. In terms of a service type, the services include voices, texts, videos or the like. In terms of a network link mode of a service, the services include services of a Client/Server (C/S) type, a Browser/Server (B/S) type, a Peer to Peer (P2P) type, a Peer to Server & Peer (P2SP) type and other types. In terms of a service interaction mode, the services include static web pages, interactive web pages, instant communications or the like. Implementation protocols for different services are very different.
The emergence of a great number of services provides rich Internet service for users and also brings difficulties in supervision and control. In order to meet requirements for national network safety monitoring and refined operation of telecom operators, a Deep Packet Inspection (DPI) technology emerges. The DPI technology can be applied to traffic management, safety, network analysis and other aspects, and can be used to analyse a network data packet.
Most of conventional DPI devices acquire packets using port mirroring or an optical splitter. After perceptual analysis is performed, a corresponding control policy is formed, and is directly transmitted to a corresponding network device to carry out network control. In this way, there is lack of uniform control over the whole network. The transmission and execution of the control policy are only limited to end-to-end control and thus one end-to-multiple ends control is difficult to realize, which is limited for an application range of the DPI devices.